


big spoons, little spoons and knives

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, F/F, Female Tony Stark, No Angst, Spooning, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: Toni felt scared of the rain, but Pepper was her knight in shining armor.





	big spoons, little spoons and knives

**Author's Note:**

> could be interpreted as pre-relationship or as an already established relationship.
> 
> prompt of today: spooning

The rain is not as aggressive as it was last night and that’s the first thing Pepper notices when she wakes up.

The second is a realization that comes a bit later than supposed to. She had forgotten that she accepted to sleep with her boss.

Toni blinks when she moves.

“Don’t leave me,” she asks. “I like to be your little spoon.”

And Pepper does consider leaving, keeping it professional. But the truth is that professionalism was lost some years ago between them.

She accepts. Because she has nothing better to do.

And she won’t leave a girl behind.


End file.
